Red Like Roses
by Formerly BM Jr
Summary: Meet Ruby Rose, a normal girl, with a dark past shrouded in mystery, as she prepares for the greatest challenge of her life, being the new kid at school. with rumours already spreading about her, an abraisive white-haired girl that already hates her guts, and an enigmatic black-haired girl that comes to her rescue, it's going to be one wild ride. RWBY fan-Universe premiere.


A/N: hello there people of the internet, nice to see you all again.

This is going to be short so that we can get right on to the story, so let me get straight to the point here.

This is the trial run of a new form of writing I'm beginning to focus on, and also my first story based upon the very newly released rooster teeth series RWBY, and hopefully not to be the last.

I hope that everyone enjoys.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X

Just looking upon the building made her think her stomach was going to eat itself with nerves, even before she got the chance to enter it for the first time.

She could faintly feel her older sisters hand around her shoulder, trying to offer her some form of reassurance most likely, though a more pessimistic side of her mind thought it was more like she was making sure that she wouldn't run away at the first chance she got.

Apparently able to read her thoughts (it was one of her more annoying habits) the taller blonde girl grinned down at her younger sister, "Well sis, this is it, your new school for the next few years, what do ya think?"

"I think I may not make it through the first five minutes without losing my lunch," she muttered under her breath in response, beginning to think letting her sister talk her into this was a bad idea.

"Oh come on now Ruby, we both know you were absolutely miserable at stuffy old signal, if not for uncle crow, you would have dropped out years ago because of..."

Quick to cut her off, the black-haired girl chose to change the topic, shooting out a question at her older sister, who'd been here longer, "so what's the school like sis, you were rather close-lipped about it, while you were harassing me to transfer."

stopping mid-sentence, the blonde's smile shrank slightly, and her eyes momentarily became sombre, before she perked back up, and grabbed her little sister, pulling her close, and leaning in towards her ear.

"Now dear little sis, what would the fun be in that," The temptress whispered teasingly, making her smaller companion blush red.

pushing away, and throwing the smaller girl off her balance, the blonde grinned wide once more, and began to scan the courtyard for something, while her younger sister tried to regain her footing.

with a hasty "ah-ha!" the blonde darted off into the crowd, barely remembering to call back over her shoulder, "come find me at lunch sis, and remember to be good!" she shouted over her shoulder before she was gone from the silver-eyed girl's view.

floored that her sister was so eager to abandon her in a foreign place, the black-haired girl stuttered and tried to find the words to shout back at her sister, but her fire just wasn't igniting, so she instead frowned, and turned her attention back to the towering academy that stood ominously before her.

'How can a place of learning, be so scary,' She thought to herself, trying to take a calming breath to settle her nerves, while she began to walk towards the main building, allowing her mind to wander, hopefully away from her current situation.

Her name was Ruby Rose, a 15 year old orphan, who had, until now, lived with her uncle crow, and her older adopted sister, Yang Xiao Long, the blonde that had just abandoned her.

She was a pretty normal girl, with pale white skin, and large expressive silver eyes, a rarity that no one ceased asking intrusive questions about.

Known back at her old school as "red", or "little red-riding hood" due to the red cloak she was rarely seen without, she stood out in the student body as a loner, a distant and cold figure that no one was sure how to approach, or if they even wanted to approach.

snapping away from her inner monologue, the black-haired girl noticed only a moment too-late that another girl had walked into her path, and that there was no time for her to dodge out of the way to avoid the collision.

Ruby found herself upon the ground in a short moment, the hood of her red cloak having fallen down along with her body, but she noticed upon looking up that the girl she had impacted with was still standing, hinting to her that she was a lot more sturdy than her frail posture portrayed.

She watched in utter fascination as this white-haired girl's face began to contort into different faces for several minutes, before she settled on angry, and ruby stiffened as she saw the ice-cold glare that was now trained upon her prone figure.

"What do you think that you are doing, you fool!" The girl started out in a yell, making Ruby wince as this exclamation caught the attention of most of the students mulling around. and began to pray in her head that they would turn their attention away and move on. it went unheard, and she cursed her poor luck as the students began to close in around the two, obviously interested in the fight that seemed to be on the brink of beginning.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened you brain-dead Neanderthal! if any of my things had been damaged, we very well could all have been dead by now! Idiot, fool," Ruby was stunned into a daze as the girl continued her lecturing, the black-haired girl missing most of it.

'Please don't do this to me again,' she silently wished, 'please don't make a scene on my first day here, don't make everyone single me out again.'

managing to collect her thoughts, she looked up to see the white-haired girl watching her expectantly, but not knowing what she was waiting for, Ruby remained quiet.

"Well, don't you have anything to say for yourself, you brute!" The girl shouted at her, making Ruby wince back in fright at the fiery temper and the solid chips of ice that were glaring at her.

"Oi, snowy!" Came a rather calm voice from the girls left, and both Ruby and the white-haired girl turned, coming upon a black haired girl standing out from the crowd, a hand on her hip, the other in a pocket of her jeans.

The courtyard was silent for a few moments after this bold grab for their attention, and a gentle wind blew through the crowd that had gathered around them, making Ruby even more nervous.

"Yes?" The ivory-haired girl asked through gritted teeth, turning on her heeled boots to face this new challenger, allowing Ruby a few minutes to regain her composure.

Hoping to take this time to get a good look at the girl she had inadvertently ran into, Ruby blushed almost unknowingly upon first glance.

besides her cold and sharp attitude, the white-haired girl was quite the looker, at least in Ruby's opinion. With a pale complexion that betrayed the fact this girl obviously didn't spend much time out in the sun, it was her outfit that had Ruby, figuratively, floored.

She wore an amazingly interesting ensemble, comprised of a white frilled dress that stopped just above her knees, with blue trim along the bottom, and a blue jacket that remained partially undone. Ruby also noticed a brief flash of light around her neck, that signified some form of jewellery that the black-haired girl couldn't determine while she was facing away from her.

The black haired girl that had luckily pulled this white-haired angel/demon's attention away from Ruby was equally interesting.

Immediately her attention went to the large black bow that seemed to hold her hair in a long ponytail, and the almost glowing amber eyes that were levelling a patient stare at the ivory-haired girl.

She wore a pair of black jeans, a thick brown belt looped through it, with a few pouches hanging from the leather, full of things Ruby didn't care to learn about. The only other thing this girl seemed to wear was a zipped up leather jacket with a pair of black sunglasses peeking out of one of the pockets.

Both girls stared each other down for several minutes, while the rest of the crowd waited with baited breath for the proverbial shoe to drop.

"You are Weiss Schnee, the sole heiress of the Schnee international corporations, correct?" the black-haired girl stated evenly, Ruby noting she hadn't even phrased it as a question.

The white-haired girl's eyes flashed open wide in surprise at her recognition, and seemed momentarily at a loss for words, allowing this black-haired intruder to continue.

"Funny, you don't seem quite the type to be an heiress, far too loud and angry, I could hear you from across the campus," The girl commented, turning away with what Ruby could barely catch as a small huff.

Weiss, as this black-haired girl had identified her, opened her mouth several times, in a near perfect imitation of a goldfish, before the fire returned to her eyes and she growled, Ruby completely forgotten after this girl's insults, and quickly grabbed her few things, before storming out through the crowd, shoving people out of her way in her anger.

seeing the fight had defused, the crowds began to part, returning to either mulling around the courtyard, heading towards the main building, or whatever, but Ruby, still sitting on the ground, was set on one goal, thanking the girl that had saved her hide from the scary white girl.

But, by the time she had returned to her feet, she found the black-haired girl was no longer there, and a quick scan through the departing crowd offered no signs of her.

sighing, her mind turned back to what had just happened, and frowned, realizing just what had actually happened.

She could already hear several people nearby talking about it, and knew that by the end of the day the story of the confrontation would be a school wide rumour.

"Well, it looks like things aren't going to be any different here then back at Signal," The black-haired girl sighed to herself, "sorry big sis," she muttered, resuming her slow pace towards the school building.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X

A few matters that probably will need to be covered immediately. Yes, I based this roughly off of the brief preview of episode 2 of RWBY (there's some information on it on the wiki, if you don't mind the whole spoiler deal) that was shown at RTX two weeks ago.

Yes Ruby is rather quiet in this chapter, but please understand a few things about what I've written here. This is meant to be a different universe, and though I will try my best in future pieces to remain as true to the characters as I can (of course I will be taking some artistic freedom), and we will get to see another side of the cast other than what we've seen today.

Plus it was an angry Weiss, I don't think that anyone is brave (or stupid) enough to face her.

Like I said this is meant to be a new universe, and in said universe, the girls are all going to beacon, a premiere boarding school for the academically advanced. there may be mention of weapons and dust throughout, but the girls aren't warriors/Huntress here, just a group of (mostly) regular teenagers, dealing with life and conflicting personalities.

oh and yeah, Ruby was totally checking Weiss out, mostly because I've become hooked on RubyxWeiss (I call it Pinkshipping, but a reliable that I'm not sure will be okay with a name drop also says it's been called candy cane), and it may evolve from here.

Now, a small challenge to all of the RWBY fans and fellow writers that have read this. I am offering you free reign of this universe I have created, the characters (with some restrictions, try to keep them somewhat close to the canon personalities if you can), the plot (lack of for the moment) etc.

run wild, and help me expand this universe out as we all watch the real story continue.

I will release occasional entries into this universe myself, and yeah, we can have conflicting stories, but don't worry.

Please remember that your reviews help me to improve myself and my writing in the future. Leaving a review is encouraged and appreciated greatly, but absolutely not required. And flames will simply be ignored and deleted at my earliest convenience.

I hope that you all enjoyed, and that some of you will take me up on my offer, and that I can look forward to reading your own work in the future.

Until next time everyone, bye for now!


End file.
